The Pillars of Old Equestria arrived/Giving Mumfie all seven tasks of Friendship
Here is how Mumfie begins all seven tasks of Friendship in Mumfie's Equestrian Journey. Just as everyone and everypony got back to Equestria, Mumfie watched as Alise played with Flurry Heart. Alise: Who's a good filly? Flurry Heart: (cooing) Alise: That's right, Flurry, you are! Flurry Heart: (giggles as she gets tickled) Mumfie: Will you look at that? Lucas: I know, Mumfie, Alise sure is great with Flurry just like you, Friar Tuck, and John Silver were. Just then, the White Rabbit's fanfare was heard. The White Rabbit: (panting and clearing his throat) Announcing Chancellor Neighsay Founder of the Equestria Education Association! And presenting the Pillars of Old Equestria, Star Swirl the Bearded, Rockhoof, Mage Meadowbrook, Somnambula, Mistmane, Flash Magnus, and Stygian! Just as Chancellor Neighsay and the Pillars arrived, Mumfie showed them his respect and bowed to him. Chancellor Neighsay: Mumfie, I presume? Mumfie: That's me, Chancellor Neighsay. (to the Pillars) And I am truly honored to meet you, Rockhoof, Meadowbrook, Somnambula, Mistmane, Flash Magnus, and Stygian, Star Swirl, I've heard great stories about your ancient history along with Twilight and her friends showing you all about the Magic of Friendship before passing the torches to Gallus and his friends including Cozy Glow. Star Swirl the Bearded: We are honored to meet you as well, Mumfie. Somnambula: Indeed. For what we were about to seek is a worthy successor willing to learn about our talents along with the Elemental Descendants to our Elements. Iago: I don't get it, you say a few riddles that we just don't get. Mumfie: Somnambula has her ways of giving hope to others and saying a few riddles, Iago. Chancellor Neighsay: Yes, Mumfie, and I've been foretold by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna that you're forming your own alliance to make a huge to all in Equestria. Mumfie: It's true, Chancellor Neighsay, and I'm willing to do what I can. Rockhoof: Anyway, we were told by rumors about your capabilities on helping others. Mage Meadowbrook: And if you like, what if we were to train you everything we know? Mumfie: You all would do that? Mistmane: Certainly. Flash Magnus: It's the least we can do, helping friends is what we do best. Stygian: We'd be honored to teach you, Mumfie. Star Swirl the Bearded: Then it's settled, your training will begin tomorrow at dawn. As Mumfie nodded, he ran off to tell Derek and Odette about the Pillars. Just as the sun rose, Mumfie came to see Star Swirl and Stygian at Friendship University. Chancellor Neighsay: I know it's not much, Mumfie, but I have approve the Pillars coming under new management at Friendship University right here in Las Pegasus unlike Flim and Flam. Mumfie: I noticed, (to Star Swirl) I'm ready for my first task, Star Swirl. Star Swirl the Bearded: First, you must master a spell book of sorcery. Stygian: It takes plenty of practice, just make sure you study it and use the spell wisely. Zummie Gummi: Be careful, you might want to take a look at one page at a time. Gallus: Relax, Zummi, Mumfie has his ways of learning by the spell book on his own. Star Swirl the Bearded: That will do, Gallus. Twilight Sparkle: I sure hope you're up to this, Mumfie. Mumfie: Don't worry, Twilight, I know what I'm doing. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Mumfie. Mumfie: Now then, back to my studies. So, Mumfie studied hard on a few spell on the book page by page. When Star Swirl dismissed his class at the Friendship University, Mumfie returned the spell book with a book mark at the end of the page. Mumfie: Star Swirl, I'm finished studying the spell book. Star Swirl the Bearded: Alright then, Mumfie, let's see what spell you can cast. Mumfie: Okay. Here's goes nothing. Just as Mumfie demonstrated the elemental spells, Star Swirl was impressed at how he mastered. Mumfie: So, how'd I do? Star Swirl the Bearded: Well done, Mumfie. I don't know how you've done it, but you were willing to finish reading the spell book. (bestowing his Journal) Here, you've earned this. Mumfie: Your journal, you're giving it to me? Star Swirl the Bearded: I still have my own journal, Mumfie, what I have given to you was the copy of my Journal Stygian created. You have so much greatness in you, Mumfie, just like Princess Twilight Sparkle as well as Gallus. Now be ready, Mumfie, for you are about to start your next task. Soon enough, Mumfie and his friends arrived at the kingdom of Yakyakistan. Mumfie: So, Rockhoof, what's going to be my second task? Rockhoof: The second task is only a simple but difficult one, Mimfie. Tummi Gummi: I hope it's not too hard for Mumfie, Applejack. Applejack: It's just a test to prove his strength, Tummi. Yona: Applejack right, Mumfie confident to finish task quick enough. At last, the gates to Yakyakistan was opened as Prince Rutherford greeted them. Prince Rutherford: Friends of Yona Yak and Pink Pony welcome to Yakyakistan! Mumfie: (bowing to Rutherford) Thank you, Prince Rutherford, it's a great honor to visit your kingdom. Prince Rutherford: Little Elephant is welcome. Rockhoof: Come, Rutherford will show you what to do. Mumfie: Alright, Rockhoof. Around Yakyakistan, Rutherford was given a special job. Prince Rutherford: Mumfie must prepare, Yaks preparing hot tubs to warm climate visitors along with Equestria visitors. Rockhoof: Your second task, Mumfie, is that you must work your strength and start digging. Here, (giving his shovel to him) use this shovel to dig as deep as you can on every hole. Mumfie: I'll do my best, Rockhoof. Rockhoof: Good luck. While the yaks are digging their own holes, Mumfie started digging form one hole to another. Mumfie: Easy, Mumfie. As Mumfie started digging, Kayley and Garrett were getting worried about his well being. Garrett: Is this really necessary, Rockhoof? Rockhoof: It's the way it must be, Garrett. The only way Mumife is worthy enough with his strength, it will be respected enough. Kayley: I hope you know what you're doing, Rockhoof. Rockhoof: You'll see, Kayley. Trust me, I'm sure Mumfie would never stop until the job is done. Kayley: Alright, there's hoping. So, Mumfie kept on digging for quite sometime as Rutherford called on break. Prince Rutherford: Yaks takes break time! Mumfie: How'd I do so far, Prince Rutherford? Prince Rutherford: (chucking how deep the hole is) Very nice hole. Every time break was over, Mumfie kept on digging one hold to another and finally finished it. As Mumfie was relaxing in the hot tubs, Yona joined in with him. Yona: Yona likes being with Mumfie. Mumfie: (chuckles) Glad you're here to keep me company, Yona. Yona: And Yona glad Mumfie is new friend. Mumfie: (realized) Oh, that reminds me. Rockhoof: (forcing the shovel back to him) Keep it, Mumfie. That replica of my shovel is a gift worth rewarding for working hard, you've earned it. Mumfie: Wow. Just then, Derek came to see Mumfie. Prince Derek: Mumfie, thank goodness we found you! Mumfie: What's wrong, Derek? Prince Derek: It's Alise, she's sick, and so are Lucas, Melody, and Zephyr! Mumfie: Take us to them! Soon enough, Mumfie and the others came at the Everfree Forest in Zecora's hut. Sandbar: Boy, it's a good thing I've covered my mouth for it. Esmerelda: Mumfie, do you recognize this disease? Mumfie: (examining Zephyr's sickness while coughing bubbles) I've seen worse, they've caught Swamp Fever. Quasimodo: Mumfie, is there a cure to a decease as this? Alise accidentally breath into that swamp flower that's blue and has oranges spots that resembles the Swamp Fever that's causing to spread. Mumfie: There is only one cure, Quasi. Fresh honey from Flash Bees is the only medicine for it. Mage Meadowbrook: Exactly, because flash bees collected nectar from them. They're immune to their poison. Mumfie, your next task is to collect fresh flash bee honey to cure the Swamp Fever. Mumfie: Okay. I'll do my best, Meadowbrook. (to Sandbar) Sandbar, think you can keep watch from below. Sandbar: I thought you'd never ask, Mumfie. Mage Meadowbrook: Good, (offers her healer's mask) you'll need this while you're at it. Zecora: And as soon as you get the chance, be sure to gave them a healer's dance. Mumfie: What for, Zecora? Mage Meadowbrook: Mumfie, trust me, you'll know when you put your heart into it. Mumfie: (as Melody sneezed lightning) We'd better hurry, Alise, Lucas, Melody, and Zephyr won't have much time. Puffin: No fear! Capper: We got your back, Buddy. Just as they followed where Meadowbrook found the Swamp Fever flower, she pointed the flash beehive. Mage Meadowbrook: There it is. Scarecrow: It looks high up. Mumfie: What do I have to do, Meadowbrook? Mage Meadowbrook: Just dance to the flash bees, Mumfie, the others will do the rest. Don't forget this. (hands Mumfie over the mask) Mumfie: Thanks. (puts in on) As Mumfie started dancing to attract the flash bees, Puffin and Capper saw their chance. Puffin: Now's our chance, Capper, let's fill up the jar with some honey. Capper: Right, Puffin. Mumfie never stopped until Puffin and Capper finally filled the jar, he then suddenly fell off a rotten branch. Mumfie: Whoa! Puffin: (gasped) Mumfie! Capper: (hands the jar to him) Hold this, I gotta go help him! Puffin: Hurry, Capper! Mumfie: (snatched another branch and injured his trunk after stretching it) Ahh! Capper: Hang on, Buddy, I'm coming! Meanwhile below, Derek, Scarecrow, and Sandbar begins to notice the mask on the ground. Sandbar: Hey look, it's Meadowbrook's healer's mask. Prince Derek: I think you're right, Sandbar. Scarecrow: What if Mumfie's in danger, what if Capper and Puffin are getting caught by the flash bees? Prince Derek: We better make sure they're alright, Scarecrow, come on! As for Puffin, he brought the hive back up the higher level of the tree before the flash bees come back. Puffin: Now, to bring the flash bee honey jar all the way to the bottom. Back with Mumfie and Capper, they each got down and almost to the ground. Capper: We're almost there, Mumfie, let's keep going down slowly. Mumfie: (slipped and fell to the ground) Oh! Prince Derek: (ran to get Mumfie) Are you alright, Mumfie? Mumfie: (getting back on his feet) Yeah, I'm alright, Derek. Capper: Look, Mumfie, we got the honey. Puffin: And I also put the hive back where it was just before they saw me. Prince Derek: Good work, Puffin. Mumfie: We'd better hurry, Alise, Lucas, Zephyr, and Melody will need this honey. Just as they back to Zecora's hut, Madellaine was rapping the bandage on Mumfie's trunk. Mumfie: (when the bandage was tied) Ouch! Ah! Madellaine: Sorry. Try to hold still, Mumfie. Mumfie: I'm trying, Madellaine. While Madellaine used an ice pack to ease his pain, Esmerelda brought the flash bee honey to him. Esmerelda: Mumfie, here, the honor belongs to you. Mumfie: Thank you, Esmerelda. (scoops a spoonful) You're first, Alise, take a sip. Alise: (took a sip) I'm all better! Mumfie: Okay, Lucas, you're next. Lucas: (takes a sip) I feel great! Then, Zephyr took a sip on the flash bee honey and got better next. Zephyr: Mom, Dad, I got better! Esmerelda: Oh, Zephyr, (as she hugged her son) we're so glad you're alright, Baby! Mumfie: And Melody, you're last. (as Melody takes a sip) How're you feeling? Melody: Great. Really great! Phoebus: You did a good job, Mumfie. Mumfie: Thanks, Phoebus. Then, Meadowbrook came up to Mumfie. Mage Meadowbrook: Mumfie, the replica of my Healer's Mask belongs to you as a reward, use it in good health. Mumfie: Thank you, Meadowbrook. Sunni Gummi: I knew you could do it, Mumfie. Mumfie: Thank you, Sunni. Fluttershy: And we're glad you're alright. Mumfie: I'm glad to be alright, Fluttershy. Cubbi Gummi: Let's meet with Somnambula at her homeland, she'll tell you what to do next. Soon, they came to Somnambula's hometown of where it was named after. Somnambula: So, Mumfie, are you ready for your fourth task? Pinkie Pie: Are you excited, Mumfie? Because I'm excited as much as I'd hope you be! Silverstream: This is going to be great, Pinkie Pie told me about Somnambula's legend! Mumfie: What's my fourth task, Somnambula? Somnambula: It will be the simplest you're about to embark, your test of hope. It shines brightest in the dark. It is there but cannot be seen. To have it costs you nothing. To be without it costs you everything. That, Mumfie, is how you must keep your hope up. Mumfie: Okay. Somnambula: Come with me, I will show you what to do. So, Mumfie followed her to where the sacred pyramid was taking place. When they got here, Mumfie could see Romeo and Juliet tied up on the post. Romeo: Mumfie! Juliet: Help! Mumfie: Oh no! Romeo! Juliet! Somnambula: Are you two okay? Romeo: We think so! Juliet: But we can't get loose! Silverstream: They're friends of yours, Mumfie? Mumfie: It's a long story, Silverstream. Somnambula: Mumfie, this will be your next task. (hands the blindfold to him) Take this blindfold, you'll need it to begin your Leap of Faith! Are you ready? Mumfie: Yes, I am. Somnambula: Then put on the blindfold, keep your ears open, and start your Leap of Faith. Mumfie: (salutes) You can count on me, Somnambula. (trying to put the blindfold on) I don't have any hands to put my blindfold on. (to Anastasia) Anastasia, would you mind? Anastasia: Sure. (tying a knot on the blindfold) There. Mumfie: Thank you. Dimitri: Are you sure he's up for it, Somnambula? Somnambula: It is the only way he'll succeed, Dimitri, we must have faith in him. Mumfie: Okay, here it goes. (begins his Leap of Faith) As Mumfie followed the sound of Romeo and Juliet's voices, he started listening. Romeo: Over here! Juliet: Follow the sound of our voices! Mumfie: Okay. I'm following. Silverstream: I'd help Mumfie myself, but it's too sacred to any creature to fly which I can't. At last, Mumfie finally reached Romeo and Juliet and untied the knot and freed them. Mumfie: Are you two okay? Romeo: We're fine. Juliet: Thanks for saving us. After their rescue, Romero and Juliet told him everything about what happened. Romeo: And that's the whole story, Mumfie. Juliet: I can't stand these thugs hurting us, because we're a different couple. Mumfie: It's a good thing you two had good friends who adore you just the way you two love each other. Somnambula: Yes, Mumfie, Romeo and Juliet were the two same Montague and Capulet Seals who's love for each other brought their clans together. (hands him the blindfold) The copy of my blindfold is yours, Mumfie, you have earned the fourth treasure of the Pillar Artifacts. Mumfie: Thanks. So, Romeo and Juliet were brought to the Castle of Friendship for hospitality. Later, Mumfie was brought to Wallflower's garden by Mistmane. Mumfie: What's going to be my next task, Mistmane? Mistmane: Well, Mumfie, for starters, Wallflower could use some help at her garden. Rarity: Surely, you'll know how to grow some crops. Ocellus: Where I was born in, I don't grow any crops at all. Grammi Gummi: It takes plenty of patience for plants to grow compared to flowers. Mumfie: Okay then. Wallflower Blush: Just take your time, Mumfie. Mistmane: Even with a little magic, it's never too late to share beauty. Mumfie: I'll do what I can to make Wallflower's garden better, Mistmane. Mistmane: That's good. So, Mumfie started making Wallflower's garden beautiful enough. It took a while, but he finally got it filled with beautiful flowers. Mumfie: There, all done. Wallflower Blush: Wow, it's beautiful! Mumfie: It's not much, but I only used a little bit of magic to make a few blossom. Mistmane: Mumfie, (bestowing the copy of her flower) the copy of my flower is yours. Mumfie: Thank you, Mistmane. Soon, Mumfie arrived at Dragon Lands with Flash Magnus for the next task. Mumfie: I'm ready for the next task, Flash. Flash Magnus: Okay, that spot Ember is going show you will be your next test of your bravery. Princess Ember: What'd you guys think? Gruffi Gummi: It's a lot of lava, not to mention fire. Smolder: Better get used to it, Gruffi. Rainbow Dash: So, Mumfie, think you can take the heat? Mumfie: As long as I put my heart into it. Flash Magnus: That's the spirit, Kiddo. (offers his shield) Take this, it'll protect you from the flames. Mumfie: All right. Gruffi Gummi: Good luck with that, Mumfie, you're gonna need it. Mumfie: Thanks, Gruffi. So, Mumfie bravely went into the cavern as Ember signals the other dragons. Princess Ember: Okay, fire! Mumfie: Here goes nothing. As each of the dragons breathe their fire, Mumfie blocked with Flash's shield. Mumfie: It worked, I'm blocking the fire. Flash Magnus: Keep it up, Mumfie, no sweat! Mumfie: Okay! It took a while, but he'd finally reached the other side where Smolder was waiting. Smolder: So, how'd it go? Mumfie: It was okay, Smolder, it was a lot of fire from the dragons. Smolder: But you did pretty good back there. Princess Ember: Looking good in there too, Mumfie. Mumfie: Thanks, Ember. Flash Magnus: Mumfie, you have done a brave thing and truly earned that copy of my shield. Mumfie: Really? Flash Magnus: Really. Mumfie fell very pleased to earn the shield, he was even glad to have all six copies of the artifacts. And finally, Stygian led Mumfie to the Tree of Harmony. Mumfie: The Tree of Harmony! Chancellor Neighsay: That's right, Mumfie. Mumfie: So, what's my final task, Stygian? Stygian: To begin with, you must create the copies of the Elements of Harmony Twilight and her friends possessed way before Gallus and his friends including the Element of Redemption. With one concentration of his magic, Mumfie used the Orb of Harmony to make the replicas of the Elements of Harmony. Mumfie: I did it! Cozy Glow: Horray! Sunset Shimmer: You did it, Mumfie! Starlight Glimmer: We knew you had it in you! Stygian: Well done, Mumfie. You have completed all seven tasks. Star Swirl the Bearded: You've faced many challenges and earned the copies of our artifacts. Rockhoof: You have chosen your path wisely. Mage Meadowbrook: And you never gave up on your friends. Somnambula: And you never looked back. Mistmane: You have our support through and through, Mumfie. Flash Magnus: You can always count on our help again. Chancellor Neighsay: As well as you can count on my support, Mumfie? (magically bestowed the copy of his medallion) Here, you have earnd this artifact as well. Mumfie: But why giving this EEA medallion to me, Chancellor Neighsay, I'm not even from Equestria. Chancellor Neighsay: True, but any creature can be worth EEA material, even you. And ever since Gallus and his friends rescued me from Cozy Glow's former evil wrath, I realized that it takes a lot of magic to share our friendship, and I've changed a few rules on my EEA rulebook. Altough not breaking rules mind you, but bending them for a new change. Mumfie: (accepting the medallion) Thank you, Chancellor Neighsay, thank you all. I'm very honored. So, Mumfie kept the copies of the Elements and the artifacts and kept them safe. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225